


i see the stars (they're in your eyes)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для TinA.Ru</p>
    </blockquote>





	i see the stars (they're in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> для TinA.Ru

В небе месяц из ночи в ночь все ближе и ближе к тому, чтобы превратиться в луну. Оборотни ведут себя спокойно, охотники внимательно следят за ними, только и ожидая возможности для атаки.

С самого края обрыва можно разглядеть действительно много звезд и созвездий, потому что оттуда кромка леса ничего не загораживает. Дерек стоит рядом и внимательно следит за Стайлзом – слабым от недосыпа, но не желающим идти домой.

– Ты знал, что есть такая туманность, под названием Калифорния?

– Нет.

– Такое название у нее, потому что она по форме напоминает наш штат.

В голове у Стайлза ежесекундно всплывают десятки бесполезных фактов, которые навечно застряли там и сколько не выплескивай слова наружу – никуда эти знания не денутся.

Какое-то время Стайлз смотрит вверх на белые точки, окружающие молодой месяц, а потом закрывает глаза. Звезды никуда не пропадают – они успели отпечататься на изнанке век.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза и чувствует его усталость, сам едва борется с тем, чтобы не зевать до хруста в челюсти.

– Эта туманность, – совсем медленно говорит Стайлз. – Она насыщенного красного цвета. Как твои глаза, когда ты...

– Пойдем, – обрывает его Дерек и поднимает на ноги. – Отморозишь себе задницу.

– Как это мило с твоей стороны, – Стайлз заглядывает в глаза Дерека и хлопает его по плечу. – Представляю, как тебе тяжело нянчиться со мной, но это скоро закончится.

Скотт две недели назад сказал, что Дерек будет для Стайлза непреодолимым барьером, способным отделить его от совершения глупостей.

Мотор джипа тихо урчит в тишине леса и Стайлз ухмыляется напоследок:

– Туманность Калифорния, круто звучит, да?

– До завтра, – Дерек тихо закрывает водительскую дверь, отрезая себя от Стайлза, и идет домой.

Сквозь листву деревьев он разглядывает звезды, думая о том, как далеко находится вторая Калифорния и правда ли ее цвет настолько яркий.


End file.
